


Kill la Kill AU XXV: The Forbidden Room

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amicably Divorced, Children, Curiosity Killed the Cast, Curiosity is a crapshoot, Drabble, Gen, Sisters, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To give a rough summary of what it is supposed to be about, it goes like this, Nui, Ryuuko, and Satsuki find a door with a sign specifically stating not to open it but Nui, being curious, opens it anyway, and then something reaches out and grabs her, pulling her back it. Anyway, Ragyo goes in after her, knowing this could very well cost either of their lives (hers and Nui's). I wrote this based on a walfas comic I made and divided up into four parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XXV: The Forbidden Room

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was six years ago and I was five, Nui was three, and Ryuuko was two. It started out like pretty much any other normal day, until at about noon, when Soroi was out running errands and Rei was at court ordered AA (for sending us on a beer run), when we happened upon a door in which we were not aware. It had a sign that read: "DON'T OPEN! Stay out or else!" Nui, being curious and having reading skills about the level a three-year old might if they had learned, asked, "Should we open it?" to which I returned, "The sign says "DON'T OPEN" and "Stay out or else?" so that would be a no, we shouldn't because of what could be behind it." Of course, she was curious as most three year old might be and, as to be expected, said curiosity got the better of her, prompting her to open it. "Well, I'm gonna check it out, no harm in doin' that!" I heard her say enthusiastically. I let her do what she wanted and neither of us could have forseen what was to happen next.

As soon as she opened the door and her back, while rambling on about something, something we didn't know what the hell it was reached out and grabbed her, dragging her into the basement, shutting the door behind them. Without a second thought, we hurried to go and fetch our mother. After giving specific instructions, she went after Nui. It was noise and then it slowly quieted, the only sounds that were loud enough to be heard was our crying for our mother as we waited. After over an hour, we were given much of a choice but to pack our things, get them outside, and blow our house to hell, as she's instructed.

Twenty minutes later, we found ourselves and Mako at our father's house, explaining what had happened. He contacted the emergency services, requesting the fire department and an ambulance. When we got there, the doctor told us that Nui will be okay, as her injuries were not that severe but Mom's conditions remained questionable. We sat with her for about an hour, where she told us what she wanted to say and that was, "I love you all very much and I will always be with you and, Nui, sweetheart, what has happened is not your fault and I do not blame you."

The moment she flatlined was when we knew our lives had changed. 


End file.
